The Tantalizing Tournaments
The Tantalizing Tournaments are a popular book series that was later turned into a popular movie series. The Tantalizing Tournaments The Tantalizing Tournaments (Written by Suzanna Conners) takes place after the destruction of North America, in a nation known as Pandam. Pandam consists of a wealthy Capital and twelve surrounding, poorer sectors. Sector 12, where the movie begins, is located in the coal-rich region that was formerly Appalachia. As punishment for a previous rebellion against the Capital in which a 13th sector was destroyed, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each district are selected by an annual lottery to participate in the Cattail.jpg|Faith as Cattail Cattail1.jpg|Cattail and Ettie Cattail2.jpg|Cattail cat.jpg|Cattail and Pella Taylore2.jpg|Taylore Lautner as Bemoan tt.jpg|The Cast CAT1.jpg|Cattail after Bemoan's death Bemoan2.jpg|Bemoan CC.jpg|Cattail and Cory CC1.jpg|Faith and Jerrica before filming Cat2.jpg|Cattail on TV CC2.jpg|Cattail volunteering as Tribute in place of Cory CC3.jpg|Cattail saying goodbye BB.jpg|The Blabberbird pin CP.jpg|Cattail and Pella BC2.jpg|Buttercup, Cory's cat Tantalizing Tournament, a televised event in which the participants (or "tributes") must fight to the death in a dangerous outdoor arena controlled by the Capital, until only one remains. The story follows 16-year-old Cattail Evergreen (played by Faith Utsukushii), a girl from Sector 12 who volunteers for the 74th annual Tantalizing Tournament in place of her younger sister, Chicory (played by Jerrica). Also selected from Sector 12 is Pella Melbark (Played by Edward Pattinson), a baker's son whom Cattail knows from school, who once gave her bread when her family was starving. Cattail and Pella are taken to the Capital where their drunken mentor, Heymill Spirits, victor of the 50th Tantalizing Tournament, instructs them to watch and learn the talents of the other tributes. They are then publicly displayed to the Capital audience in a televised session with interviewer Pompey Flincher. During this time, Pella reveals on-air his long-time unrequited love for Cattail. Cattail believes this to be a ploy to gain audience support for the Tournments, which can be crucial for survival, as audience members are encouraged to send gifts like food, medicine, and tools to favored tributes during the Tournaments. The Tournamnets begin with 11 of the 24 tributes dying in the first day, while Cattail relies on her well-practiced hunting and outdoor skills to survive. As the games continue, the tribute death toll increases. A few days later, Cattail develops an alliance with Bemoan (played by Taylore Lautner), a 12-year-old girl from the agricultural Sector 11 who reminds Cattail of her sister, Cory. The alliance is short-lived: Bemoan is killed by another tribute, whom Cattail shoots through the neck with an arrow before comforting Bemoan as she dies. At Bemoan's request Cattail sings to her, then spreads flowers over her body as a sign of respect--and of disgust towards the Capital. Supposedly due to Cattail and Pella's beloved image in the minds of the audience as "star-crossed lovers", a rule change is announced midway through the Tournamnets, stating that two tributes from the same sector can win the Tantalizing Tournamenta as as a pair. Upon hearing this, Cattail searches for Pella and eventually finds him wounded. As she nurses him back to health, she acts the part of a young girl falling in love to gain more favor with the audience and, consequently, gifts from her sponsors. When the couple are finally the last two tributes, the Gamemakers reverse the rule change in an attempt to force them into a dramatic finale, where one must kill the other to win. Cattail, in the hopes that the Gamemakers would rather have two victors than none, retrieves highly poisonous berries known as "nightlock" from her pouch and offers some to Pella. Upon realizing that Cattail and Pella intend to commit suicide, the Gamemakers announce that both will be the victors of the 74th Tantalizing Tournament. Although she survives the ordeal in the arena and is treated to a hero's welcome in the Capital, Cattail is warned by Heymill that she has now become a political target after defying her society's authoritarian leaders so publicly. Afterwards, Pella is heartbroken when he learns that Cattails' actions in the arena were part of a calculated ploy to earn sympathy from the audience. However, Cattail is unsure of her own feelings, and realizes that she is dreading the moment when she and Pella will go their separate ways. Trivia The horses Sector 12 uses are two of Faith's ebony horses that they used since Faith could command them by using simble hand gestures. Catching Conflagration After winning the 74th Tantalizing Tournmanets in the previous novel, Cattail Evrgreen and Pella Melbark return home to Sector 12, the poorest sector in the fictional country of Pandem. On the day that Cattail and Peela are to start a "Victory Tour" of the country, she is visited by President Flurry. President Flurry explains that he is angry with her for breaking the rules at the end of the last Tantalizing Tournaments, which permitted them both to win. President Flurry tells Cattail that when she defied the Capital, she created talk of rebellion in the districts. Tournaments Tournaments The first stop on the Victory Tour is Sector 11, the home of Cattail' friend and ally in the Tantalizing Tournaments, Bemoan, before she died. During the ceremony, Cattail delivers a quick speech to the people of Sector 11, thanking them for their tributes, for they had sent her bread when she burried Bemoan. When she is done, an old man whistles a tune that Bemoan used in the arena to tell Cattail that she was safe. The song acts as a signal and everyone salutes Cattail using the same gesture that she used to say farewell to Bemoan. Cattail and Pella then proceed to travel to all of the twelve sectors and the Capital. During an interview, Pella proposes to Cattail publicly, hoping to settle the dispute between Cattail and President Flurry. Despite this, Cattail learns that their attempts of subduing rebellion in the districts have failed. Shortly after returning to Sector 12, Cattail encounters two runaways from Sector 8. They explain a theory that Sector 13 was not wiped out by the Capiaol, due to its residents going underground, and that stock footage of 13 is played instead of new film on television. Later, it is announced that, for the 75th Tantalizing Tournaments 24 victors from previous years will be forced to compete once again. This is in honor of the "Quarter Quarell": an event that occurs every 25th year of the Tournaments and allows the Capital to introduce a twist. Knowing that she and Peela will both be competing in the Tournaments a second time, Cattail decides that she will devote herself to protecting Pella. However, Pella is devoted to protecting her. During the Tournaments, Cattail and Pella join up with two other previous victors, Finwick Grisly: a 24-year-old man who successfully survived the Tournaments at the age of 14 and Mavs: Finwick's 80-year-old mentor, both from Sector 4. After Mavs' death, Cattail, Pella and Finwick join forces with Jovanni Mandom, a sarcastic and often cruel victor from Sector 7, and Teebee and Coiless, an older couple from Sector 3 who are said to be "exceptionally smart". Coiless soon proves her genius by revealing to Cattail that the arena is arranged like a clock, with all of the arena's disasters occurring on a timed chart. After Coiless is killed, Cattail learns of Teebee's plan to harness lightning in order to supposedly electrocute two other contenders. In the final chapters, Cattail directs the lightning at the force field that contains the arena, thereby destroying the arena and resulting in her temporary paralysis. When she wakes up, she is being transported to Sector 13: a place that is widely thought to no longer exist. She is joined by Finwick, Teebee, Bale and Haymil but learns that Pella and Jovanni have been captured by the Capital. Cattail is informed that there had been a plan between most of the contestants to break out of the arena and that Teebee had been attempting to destroy the force field in the same way that she did. The book ends with Cattail's best friend, Bale, informing her that, though he got her family out in time, Sector 12 has been bombed and destroyed. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:Hunger Games Pictures